Mensonge aux Portes de la Mort
by OakwoodOuroboros
Summary: (traduction de "Deception at Death's Door" de Maria Albert) Quand Kid est kidnappé, toutes les preuves accusent Mifune et la sorcière Angela. Black*Star et Tsubaki doutent de son implication, mais Soul et Maka sont sans merci. Maître Shinigami perds le contrôle, Spirit garde ses secrets, Stein est prêt à tuer, Justin a disparu, Giricco jubile, et Crona n'arrive pas à gérer tout ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est traduite par moi-même et postée sur mon compte avec la permission de l'auteure, Maria Albert. S'il vous plaît ne traduisez pas et ne copiez pas cette histoire sans la permission de l'auteure. Laissez les commentaires en français sur ce compte, ils seront traduits et envoyés à Maria pour qu'elle puisse y répondre. Si vous voulez poster un commentaire en anglais, s'il vous plaît faites-le sur son compte à elle.**

* * *

 **Ces personnages sont soumis aux droits d'auteur d'Atsushi Ohkubo, Square Enix, Yen Press, Shonen, Akatsuki Yamatoya, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, Funimation et/ou autres. Ceci est une œuvre de fanfiction, ne visant à aucun gain monétaire.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre sera publié chaque semaine, le Jeudi (NdT: je ne pourrais probablement pas suivre cet emploi du temps, mais j'essaierai de poster régulièrement), jusqu'à complétion de l'histoire. Différents chapitres partageront différents points de vue des personnages. Un changement de point de vue d'un personnage ou un saut temporel dans un chapitre sera indiqué par le signe ''0 0 0''. Les commentaires, favoris, et follows sont appréciés.**

 **Vous aimerez aussi peut-être mes histoires de** ** _Shingeki no Kyojin_** **(L'Attaque des Titans), et mon histoire** ** _D. Gray-Man/Karneval._** **(NdT : pas traduits par moi-même, je ne sais pas si une traduction est disponible autre part)**

Chapitre 1 - Une embuscade : Kid et Liz survivront-ils ?

"Liz!" hurla Kid de rage et de douleur quand son arme s'envola de sa main gauche cassée et s'écrasa contre le mur de brique de la ruelle.

« Liz, réponds-moi ! » il cria de désespoir tandis qu'elle passa de sa forme d'Arme Démoniaque à sa forme humaine, mais resta immobile et horriblement silencieuse, au lieu de lui hurler dessus et de lui confirmer qu'elle allait bien. Si ça avait été le tranchant du katana qui l'avait touchée et non le dos de celui-ci elle serait très probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est, et la moitié de sa main aurait été tranchée. Les deux pensées étaient terrifiantes.

Kid leva Patty de sa main droite et tira sans répit dans les ténèbres d'où il avait été attaqué, conscient que c'était inutile, il ne pouvait plus viser droit car sa précieuse et irremplaçable symétrie avait été cassée aussi indéniablement que les os de sa main gauche. _Cela est sans importance. Je ne peux me battre contre ce que je ne puis voir. Comment a-t-il pu retourner les ténèbres contre moi ? Je contrôle toute ombre. Pourquoi ne me révèlent-ils pas mon ennemi ?_

 _D'après son arme, mon adversaire doit être Mifune, l'objectif de ma mission. Mais Black*Star m'avait assuré que c'était un homme digne quand ils s'étaient battus, alors pourquoi m'avoir piégé ? Je ne pouvais anticiper une attaque de ce genre. A-t-il peur de moi car je suis un Dieu de la Mort, que je suis plus fort qu'un quelconque Meister ? Je ne me sens pas particulièrement fort en ce moment._

Kid tira sur les ombres sur sa droite, certain qu'il allait attaquer par ce côté-là, mais son ennemi se serait attendu à ce qu'il soit de nouveaux pris par surprise, et aurait attaqué son autre arme. Il hurla de rage et de frustration, sentant le craquement distinctif de ses côtes se brisant quand le katana atteignit son côté gauche, attaquant de nouveau sans indication de cette direction-là.

Il chancela, la main tenant Patty tremblante tandis qu'il s'éloigna des ombres sur sa gauche, et commença à se diriger frénétiquement vers la sortie de l'allée. _Un seul coup et je suis hors combat._

« Kid, tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! Et Liz ? Tu ne peux pas la laisser ici ! Aller ! On peut le battre ! » Patty lui dit, semblant ne pas être au courant de l'étendue de ses blessures.

Chaque souffle le mettait à l'agonie, mais au moins il respirait encore, et sa bouche n'était pas emplie de l'écume ensanglantée qui indiquait un poumon percé ; pas encore, du moins : mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps s'il ne terminait pas rapidement. Il pouvait sentir les bouts de ses côtes cassées bouger et grincer entre elles à chacun de ses pas.

« Je ne cours pas. » _Je ne peux pas courir. Je peux à peine marcher. Je bats en retraite pour l'instant, vers la lumière, ou ce qu'il reste de celle-ci._

Les lampadaires cassés, qui il y a si peu de temps l'avait rassuré avec les ténèbres qu'ils affichaient, même s'ils étaient frustrants, prenaient maintenant une signification toute nouvelle. _Alors ce n'est pas un hasard que ces trois lumières soient éteintes : ça faisait partie du plan. Mais il aurait pu en casser quatre, au lieu de deux d'un côté de la rue et une seule de l'autre. Ça aurait été plus sombre, mais Liz ne voulait pas me laisser en casser un dernier pour rétablir l'équilibre… Liz ! Pas maintenant, stupide écervelé asymétrique ! Concentre-toi ! Il faut que tu protèges Patty et que tu sauves Liz. Et que tu finisses ta mission. Tu n'as jamais failli à une mission de ton père auparavant._

Kid utilisa en vain sa détection d'âmes dans l'allée une dernière fois. _Toujours rien ! Cette sorcière doit utiliser une forme de Camouflâme plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre que nous connaissons. Ça ne les fait pas seulement passer pour humain, mais les rends complètement indétectables. Comment une sorcière aussi jeune qu'Angela peut utiliser un tel pouvoir ? Mais Liz… je peux encore sentir son âme, elle est encore vivante, mais sa blessure peut lui être fatale. C'est-à-dire, si elle n'est pas traitée. Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! Mais comment… Belzébuth !_

L'idée soudaine lui vint d'appeler son skateboard volant. Il sauta dessus, et se fâcha contre sa propre impatience quand la douleur, telle des couteaux, lui assaillit le flanc et un voile rouge lui obscurcit sa vision momentanément. _Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Je pourrais m'évanouir plus tard._

Kid repoussa la douleur et plongea dans la ruelle, se penchant et ramassant le corps inerte de Liz, étouffant un cri quand son poids se répercuta sur ses blessures, tout en tournant la planche à 180 degrés précise et s'envolant tel une fusée de la ruelle, tirant des coups à l'aveugle dans les ténèbres, essayant de garder l'adversaire à distance tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

La perfection du visage de Liz avait disparue ; son nez était cassé, sa bouche, tâchée de sang, mais bien pire que tout cela, il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de dommages internes dû à l'impact de la lame. Il pouvait l'entendre qui peinait à respirer, le son un gargouillement moite et rêche tellement faible qu'il était terrifié qu'il l'entende s'arrêter à chaque instant. Mais à ce moment quelque chose fendit l'air et entoura sa cheville droite, l'arrachant de Belzébuth.

Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, il enfonça Patty dans la ceinture du pantalon de Liz et balança les sœurs sur le skate.

« Emmène-les à Shibusen, à l'infirmerie, tout de suite ! » il ordonna Belzébuth, alors qu'il était tiré de nouveau dans la ruelle. A son grand soulagement, il vit à la lumière de la lune riante et ensanglantée les sœurs s'éloigner.

 _Maintenant, il faut me sauver moi-même. J'ai encore mon contrôle des ombres, si je peux le faire fonctionner, et les Arts Martiaux de la Faucheuse._ Kid se pencha vers l'entité qui lui enlaçait le pied. _Un câble métallique ? Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement !_

Mais un autre jet sinueux s'enroula autour de son poignet droit, et un troisième autour du gauche, se tendant d'un coup, forçant un cri de douleur à lui échapper et des étincelles de lumière à lui apparaître devant les yeux ; il eut un haut-le-cœur et les os cassés de sa main furent écrasés les uns contre les autres, tandis que sa cheville gauche fut de même piégée et il fut suspendu, écartelé au-dessus du sol.

Un peu tard il vit la source des câbles, quand elle émergea des ombres la cachant. Les jets, tels des tentacules, sortaient de son torse grotesquement asymétrique, l'entourant en gigotant furieusement sous la lumière lunaire, un certain nombre tenant de multiples katanas. Kid reluquait avec consternation la monstruosité métallique qui l'avait capturé. _Ce n'est pas Mifune ? Un robot ? Mais comment …?_

Il entendit un rire, familier, glaçant, et une tête humaine souriante émergea du corps d'acier, révélant enfin la longueur d'âme de son maître. _Giricco ! C'est un golem ! Un golem d'acier !_

« Alors, tu penses que notre petit spectacle était assez convainquant ? Même si Shibusen ne croyait pas que c'était Mifune avant, maintenant, grâce aux preuves que nous avons mis en place pour vous attirer ici et nos attaques, ils changeront d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être est-ce une idée de laisser un katana cassé aussi, pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu. » Une tentacule frappa, logeant violement le bout de l'une des lames dans le mur en briques tandis qu'une autre la cassa en deux. La première tentacule lâcha la garde inutile à côté de la lame fracassée.

« Voilà. Ça fait une belle touche finale, ne penses-tu pas ? Tout le monde sait que cette guimauve de sabreur n'aime pas faire du mal aux enfants, alors j'ai laissé ces deux filles s'enfuir pour dire à tout le monde qu'elles ont vu les sabres. Ou l'une d'entre elles du moins, l'autre ne sera probablement plus vivante quand elle arrivera à Shibusen. »

 _Liz ! S'il te plaît, tient bon!_

« Ça les enragera probablement plus encore si elle meurt, n'est-ce-pas ? » Giricco insista, puis grimaça. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as plus de langue ? Quelle déception. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, mais il semblerait que le grand méchant loup qu'ils m'aient envoyé n'est rien de plus qu'un caniche, au final, » il railla, sautant hors du golem.

 _Damnation ! Pourquoi les ténèbres ne m'obéissent-ils pas ?_ « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi, chacal, »Kid proclama, et tressailli de honte à cette affirmation aussi pathétique que cliché. Mais il n'avait jamais été battu si tôt lors d'un combat auparavant, ni rendu aussi impuissant.

Giricco ria, visiblement très amusé. « Tu as bien aimé ce petit tour qui permets à mon âme de rester caché, et cet autre sort, qui t'empêche d'utiliser les ombres ? Il n'y a pas meilleur alliée qu'une sorcière, ne penses-tu pas ? Heureusement pour toi, le patron te veut vivant et pas trop abîmé. »

« Bien sûr, elle n'était pas très précise sur la quantité de mal que j'avais le droit de te faire. Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir comment tu as été blessé en te battant, ou à quel point c'était marrant, n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout, tu es un Shinigami. Ça prend beaucoup de dommages en temps normal, non ? Allez, tu me dois bien ça pour avoir été nul. Faisons voir jusqu'où tu peux aller, » le fou maniaque à tronçonneuse railla, en même temps que sa botte frappa le flanc déjà blessé de Kid, la chaîne brutale laissant une trace ensanglantée.

A son humiliation la plus extrême, Kid hurla tandis que son sang fut projeté sur le mur de gauche de la ruelle, créant une œuvre macabre et abstraite de sang sur brique. Sa vue le donna plus de nausée encore que la douleur de sa blessure.

Giricco éclata de rire, un aboiement extatique de bonheur. « C'est ça ! Saigne et chante pour moi, petit garçon ! A mon tour de jouer ! »

0 0 0

« Black*Star, t'est idiot, je t'ai dit que Maka serait encore pire au foot qu'au basket, » Soul gronda tandis qu'il la transportait vers l'infirmerie.

Maka pouvait sentir son visage s'enflammer, mais Soul refusait de la poser. « C'est juste une cheville foulée. Je ne suis pas en train de mourir, » elle persista, même si secrètement elle sentait une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, reconnaissant à quel point Soul était inquiet pour elle, et à quel point il était gentilhomme en ce moment, même s'il en faisait souvent trop.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, » Black*Star grogna. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute qu'elle n'était pas capable de tacler un Dieu comme moi sans se faire mal. »

L'air maussade de Tsubaki s'adoucit. « Attends, c'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais taclé Maka.

-Tu rigoles ? Dis-moi, il est encore en train de respirer, non ? » Soul moqua.

Maka sentit son visage prendre une teinte plus foncée encore.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si Kid n'était pas partit accomplir sa stupide mission. Je savais qu'on ne devait pas jouer filles contre gars sans Liz et Patty, se lamenta Black*Star.

-Ouais, personne ne peut tout à fait égaler les sœurs Thompson, » Maka acquiesça mélancoliquement.

Black*Star ouvrit violement la porte de l'infirmerie. Si n'importe qui d'autre que Naigus et Stein étaient présents, ils auraient sursautés à la soudaine intrusion.

« Maka, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Naigus discrètement, pendant que Soul la déposait sur l'un des deux bancs d'examination.

-Elle s'est faite mal à la cheville droite. Je pense qu'elle est foulée, mais c'est possible qu'elle soit cassée, Soul répondit à sa place.

-Ma langue va parfaitement bien, merci beaucoup. Je peux parler par moi-même. » Maka lui répliqua, croisant ses bras d'un air énervé.

Dr. Stein lui enleva sa chaussure avec soin. Maka se rendit compte que ses gestes étaient étonnement doux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit cri et de serrer les poings.

«Fait gaffe ! grogna Soul.

-Arrête Soul. Il fait de son mieux, Maka le défendit.

-Je vais devoir le toucher et le manipuler pour le tester et voir si on aura besoin d'une radio, prévint Stein.

-D'accords, essaie juste de ne pas lui faire trop mal, »marmonna Soul.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée et Spirit, le père de Maka, s'élança dans la pièce. « Où est Maka ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit ange ? » il réclama, l'enserrant de ses bras.

Maka soupira de frustration. « Aïe ! Allez Papa, arrête ! Laisse Dr. Stein faire son boulot, » elle se plaignit.

« Oh, Maka ! Tu es si courageuse, si merveilleuse, exactement comme ta maman ! » Spirit exubéra.

« D'accords, alors ne devrais-tu pas être occupé à courir après d'autres jupons pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ? » elle lui dit-il d'un ton brusque.

La mâchoire de Spirit se décrocha ainsi que son sourire.

« Tromper la mère de Maka, c'est pas cool. Pas cool du tout, » ajouta Soul.

-Hé, ce n'est pas ce que vous… » commença Spirit, mais il fut interrompu quand le skateboard de Kid entra par la porte ouverte et s'arrêta brusquement à côté du lit vide, le corps de Liz allongé sans mouvement sur la planche en lévitation, son visage, ses cheveux et sa chemise ensanglantées, et Patty sous sa forme de revolver dépassant de son pantalon.

Dès que la planche s'arrêta de bouger, Patty repris forme humaine. « Dr. Stein, sauve Liz ! Ce gars aux épées l'a frappée et elle ne pas respirer correctement ! »

Stein était déjà aux côtés de Liz, la transférant doucement sur le lit, Naigus se dépêchant de l'aider.

« Où est Kid ? Comment va-t-il ? » Stein demanda avec force, tandis qu'il attrapa son stéthoscope et arracha la chemise de Liz, commençant à écouter son cœur.

Maka fut horrifiée quand les yeux de Patty se remplirent de larmes. « Je ne sais pas ! » elle gémit. « Belzébuth, maintenant que tu nous a ramenées ici, tu peux m'écouter encore une fois ? S'il te plaît emmènes-moi à Kid ! » elle lui ordonna tout en montant à bords.

« Patty, attends ! On vient aussi ! cria Maka.

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es blessée ! On y va, nous ! Black*Star insista, sautant à l'arrière de la planche et rengainant Tsubaki, qui s'était transformée en arme pour le voyage.

-Black*Star, attrape ! » Naigus hurla ; Black*Star se retourna instinctivement et attrapa le petit objet qu'elle lui avait lancé. « Maître Shinigami peut te suivre à travers et tes appels seront plus facile à comprendre pour les autres qui écoutent. »

Il rangea le miroir dans sa veste et Belzébuth s'envola.

« Non, attends ! cria Maka, mais Soul la retint et ils disparurent.

-Nous n'aurions pas pu tenir sur le skate de Kid aussi. Aie confiance en Black*Star, Tsubaki et Patty, Soul lui expliqua doucement.

-Naigus, vite, le masque ! Elle a un poumon percé. Dépêche-toi, nous la perdons ! Soul, sors Maka d'ici, il faut que je me prépare à opérer ! Spirit, dit au Maître Shinigami que son fils est en danger, » Stein ordonna.

0 0 0

Sans un mot Soul souleva Maka et la sortit rapidement de la pièce, suivant les pas de Spirit. Soul était incapable de garder le rythme, car il portait Maka. Ils s'approchèrent de la Death Room et arrivèrent à entendre la moitié d'une phrase.

« …tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas sentir son âme ? Il fait partie de votre propre âme. Vous m'aviez dit qu'où qu'il soit sur terre, vous pouviez toujours le ressentir, Spirit lui dit de plus loin, juste au-delà des Arches à Guillotines.

-Je t'ai dit, je ne sens rien ! une voix aboya, sombre et terrifiante.

Soul s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas celle de Maître Shinigami ou de quiconque d'autre dont il connaissait la voix, néanmoins elle lui rappelait un peu du démon qui l'habitait.

-Maître, calmez-vous. Me tuer n'aidera en rien à la recherche de votre fils, Spirit dit d'une voix étouffée. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de s'étrangler.

Soul avança avec précaution, dans ses bras, Maka avait ses yeux grands ouverts. Il s'arrêta de nouveau quand il vit Spirit suspendu par le cou aux mains du Maître Shinigami, à au moins à un demi-mètre au-dessus du sol, pendant qu'un vortex d'ombres ébènes sinuaient autour du Dieu de la Mort, semblant émaner de lui.

-Tu as raison. Je suis désolé, Spirit, la voix inconnue proclama, changeant petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le prénom du père de Maka soit prononcée à la manière habituelle, joyeuse et enfantine, de Maître Shinigami tandis qu'il libérait Spirit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Croyez-moi, Maître, je comprends, »Spirit le rassura.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Puis Maître Shinigami se tourna pour leur faire face et Soul se figea une dernière fois, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de La Mort avant, mais il n'avait jamais vu La Mort se mettre en colère et attaquer Spirit auparavant non plus, ni entendu sa voix monstrueuse.

« C'est juste Soul et Maka, » Spirit dit rapidement, s'interposant entre eux et Maître Shinigami. « Vous ne devriez pas être ici, les enfants, il les réprimanda, mais il y avait plus de peur que de colère dans sa voix.

-Calme-toi, Spirit. Je ne vais pas leur faire de mal. On a déjà bien assez d'enfants mal en point sur les bras, rassura Maître Shinigami, heureusement de sa voix habituelle.

-Bien sûr que non, Maître, Spirit acquiesça, la tension présente dans ses épaules se relâchant visiblement.

-Je suis déjà en train de suivre la trace de Patty, Black*Star et Tsubaki avec mon miroir. Il n'y a rien de plus rapide que Belzébuth, mais j'ai déjà alerté tous les Meisters et Armes Démoniaques à proximité pour les aider à trouver mon fils. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, » le Shinigami les rassura, mais il y avait une certaine tension dans sa voix habituellement calme et patiente.

 _Merde. Il ment,_ Soul compris, son cœur recommençant sa course effrénée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ces personnages sont soumis aux droits d'auteur d'Atsushi Ohkubo, Square Enix, Yen Press, Shonen, Akatsuki Yamatoya, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, Funimation et/ou autres. Ceci est une œuvre de fanfiction, ne visant à aucun gain monétaire.**

 **A/N :**

 **Attention : bref mention de suicide (NdT : je rajoute une caution pour mention /intention de viol et torture)**

 **Si vous aimez cette histoire, mes histoires** ** _Shingeki no Kyojin (L'Attaque des Titans)_** **et mon histoire** ** _D. Gray-Man/Karneval,_** **vous aimerez peut-être aussi ma série high fantasy originale, Descent of Kings, qui inclue des figures féminines fortes, des personnages multi-ethniques, bisexuels et homosexuels, disponible en ce moment sur Amazon ou à travers de ma maison d'édition, Dreamspinner. C'est l'histoire de royaumes perdus, de héros vaillants et désespérés, de batailles et de quêtes épiques, dans un monde médiéval peuplée d'humains, d'Elfes, de Nains, d'Ogres et de bêtes mythiques, se battant contre un nécromancien fou aux pouvoirs de dieu et son armée des morts. (NdT : Ces œuvres ne sont pas encore publiés en français.)**

Chapitre 2 – Un otage : une rançon et un sauvetage ?

« C'est dans cette ruelle, un peu plus loin, près des lampadaires cassés, Patty dit nerveusement.

-Mode Sabre Maudit, Tsubaki, » Black*Star ordonna, tandis qu'il le dégainait, et elle prit sa forme la plus puissante, quand il sauta de Belzébuth et s'élança dans l'allée, ayant de hâte de faire face à son adversaire. « Montre toi, bâtard ! » il s'écria, mais la ruelle resta horriblement silencieuse.

Tsubaki utilisa une partie de sa Longueur d'Âme pour créer une lumière, et le sabre s'illumina, dispersant les ombres les entourant. « Oh, Shinigami, » elle murmura d'horreur quand sa lumière révéla le sang éclaboussé partout : sur le mur en brique, le sol sale de l'allée, et recouvrant d'une couche épaisse le bien trop familier emblème en forme de crâne qui avait été arraché au costume de Kid at laissé aux côtés de traces de pas sanglants, comme pour les moquer.

Black*Star ramassa rapidement le crâne. « Merde ! Il faut suivre les empreintes. »

Tsubaki reprit forme humaine. « Patty, qui a fait ça ? Vous vous battiez contre qui ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'était … » Ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle s'arrêta de parler, regardant Black*Star avec insistance. « Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Black*Star n'est pas censé le savoir. Grande Sœur et Kid m'ont fait promettre.

-Merde, Patty, cette personne qui a fait mal à Kid et à ta sœur, on dirait qu'il a enlevé Kid. On n'a pas le temps pour tes secrets ! On doit savoir qui l'on poursuit ! Black*Star hurla, l'empoignant par les épaules et la secouant.

-Je ne peux pas le dire ! Liz m'as fait promettre sur ma tête ! Si je le dis, je meurs ! Patty pleura.

-Patty, regarde, ce n'est pas comme ça que marchent ce type de promesse, » Tsubaki la rassura. « La personne qui ne tient pas la promesse est celle à qui du mal arrivera, mais seulement si la personne à qui elle a fait cette promesse voulait elle-même leur faire du mal. Tu sais que Liz ne te ferais jamais de mal, non ? Alors tu peux nous le dire, elle encouragea.

-Tu es sûre ? Patty renifla.

-Bien sûr. Tu sais que je n'essaierai jamais de vous faire du mal à toi ou à ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ton amie, Tsubaki lui assura.

-C'était le samouraï Mifune et la sorcière Angela. Ils ont fait des trucs pas bien et avaient besoin d'être punis, mais Black*Star les a laissés s'échapper deux fois déjà, car il ne voulait pas tuer une gamine, même si c'est une sorcière. »

Black*Star la regarda, les yeux agrandis d'incompréhension. « Mifune a attaqué Liz et Kid ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants. Mifune n'utilise pas le côté aiguisé de sa lame avec les enfants, il utilise le dos. Il ne tue pas les enfants. Il dit que ça lui donne des cauchemars.

-Quand il a frappé Liz et la main de Kid, et ses côtes, il a utilisé le dos, Patty confirma, mais maintenant il y a tout ce sang.

-Peut-être que quelque chose a changé ? Peut-être que quelque chose de mal s'est passé avec Angela, et Mifune pense que Shibusen est responsable et veut prendre sa revanche ? Tsubaki dit en hésitant.

-Tu veux dire cette petite sorcière toute mignonne est peut-être morte ? Black*Star demanda, aussi marqué par cette pensée que la possibilité que Mifune ait peut-être presque tué Liz et Kid.

-Quelqu'un a peut-être fait en sorte à ce qu'il croit que c'était nous qui avons fait du mal à Angela, pour qu'il nous attaque, » Tsubaki ajouta doucement, « cherchons des indices. »Elle s'illumina et ils recherchèrent chaque centimètre de la ruelle.

« Black*Star ! » Elle appela.

Il se retourna et vit que contre l'un des murs, précédemment recouvert par les ombres, apparemment oublié dans la bataille ou considéré comme sans valeur, était posé un katana cassé très reconnaissable.

Black*Star grimaça, le ramassa et l'observa attentivement. « On aurait dit l'un des siens. La garde et les bandes et tout. Putain ! »

Il se tourna de la lame vers le sang. « Tsubaki ? Tu penses… tu penses que tout ce sang est peut-être celui de Kid ? Black*Star demanda solennellement, sans sa bravade habituelle, tenant le crâne dans l'une de ses mains et le sabre cassé dans l'autre, les serrant tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient peut-être se briser même s'ils étaient faits en métal, la lame de rasoir du sabre pointant vers l'extérieur, entre ses doigts et sa paume.

Tsubaki se mordit la lèvre, regardant tour à tour Black*Star et Patty.

-Même si ça l'est, c'est un Shinigami. Ils sont très résistants et guérissent très rapidement, n'est-ce pas, Patty ? Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

Black*Star pouvait voir qu'elle mentait, essayant de ne pas inquiéter Patty davantage. L'idée que quiconque ait pu faire assez de mal à Kid pour couvrir l'allée de sang lui donnait la nausée.

-Ouais. Ouais, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien, » il ajouta avec un faux sourire pour Patty. « Mais dépêchons-nous pour le trouver de toute façon. Je ne pense toujours pas que Mifune ait pu lui faire autant de mal que ça. Patty, raconte-moi tout ce dont tu te rappelles du combat, pendant que nous cherchons Kid.

-Attends ! ll faut appeler Maître Shinigami et lui montrer ce que l'on a trouvé, et il faut qu'il écoute ce que Patty a à dire aussi, dit Tsubaki.

-Ouais. Bon. J'allais faire ça maintenant, » dit Black*Star, se frappant mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Il passa le sabre cassé à Tsubaki mais garda la tête de mort, tandis qu'il sortit le miroir de sa poche. Il grimaça. « C'est trop petit, on ne peut pas écrire dessus. On devrait utiliser une fenêtre.

\- Non, tiens, dit Patty, lui passant un crayon.

-Les crayons ne peuvent pas écrire sur les miroirs Patty, il lui expliqua sans son ton condescendant qu'il réservait en temps normal aux personnes stupides. Patty était différente d'eux, plus comme une enfant, et il ne ferait jamais rien pour la faire sentir mal à l'aise car elle n'était pas aussi intelligente qu'eux. Patty ne soupirait jamais quand il parlait de dépasser Dieu.

-Si, c'est de l'eyeliner. Ça écrit sur la peau et les sourcils et les miroirs. J'écris et je dessine pleins de trucs avec de l'eyeliner ou du rouge à lèvres sur les miroirs dans ma chambre, elle expliqua. Elle lui prit le miroir des mains et écrivit, chantonnant : « 0800 110127 »

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? Maître Shinigami leur demanda, sans son introduction joyeuse habituelle.

-Non, Maître, pas encore. On voulait juste vous donner les informations que l'on a trouvées jusqu'à maintenant, » Black*Star dit avec respect. « Patty, parle-lui du combat.

-D'accords, elle répondit, et le fit.

Le Dieu de la Mort et Spirit posèrent tous les deux des questions, essayant doucement de lui soutirer plus d'informations, tandis qu'ils montrèrent la ruelle à travers le miroir ainsi que le sabre cassé et la broche en forme de crâne de Kid.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que mon fils est vivant. Il est un Shinigami, après tout. Il est assez fort et résistant, vous savez, la Mort les assura, montrant son biceps pour appuyer ses propos, mais son ton comique habituel était absent.

-Vous avez raison, » insista Spirit. « Mais les enfants, écoutez. D'après la quantité de sang et la façon dont c'est répartit un peu partout, on peut en déduire que Kid a été coupé plusieurs fois. Même s'il va bien après avoir perdu cette quantité de sang, c'est possible qu'il soit évanoui maintenant, à cause du manque de symétrie. Vous savez comment il est quand quelque chose ne va pas avec son apparence, comment même une petite coupure peut lui faire très peur ? Sans Liz et Patty, ou quiconque d'autre qui puisse le garder ancré, c'est possible qu'il se soit complètement coupé du monde qui l'entoure quand vous le trouverez, Spirit leur expliqua. 

Patty pris un air confus.

-Il veut dire que c'est comme si Kid était endormi, même si ses yeux sont ouverts. Il ne pourra pas parler ou même se protéger, Tsubaki lui dit gentiment.

Les yeux de Patty s'agrandirent à ses implications.

-Ne vous en faites pas Patty, Maître Shinigami, Spirit. On va sauver Kid et tout va bien se passer, » Black*Star leur assura, faisant bien attention à avoir l'air tout aussi bruyant et confiant qu'à son habitude, même si pour l'une des premières fois de son existence, il se sentait tout sauf tel.

 _Ne fait pas de moi un menteur, Kid. Les dieux ne mentent pas, non ?_

0 0 0

Chaque respiration lui faisait mal. La seule chose qui confortait Kid était le fait qu'il respirait encore. Justin Law était un homme malheureusement peu bavard, et à ce jour l'adversaire principal de cet ennemi en particulier Kid aurait peut-être été mieux préparé face à la sauvagerie des attaques de Giricco s'il avait été prévenu à l'avance, même s'il n'était pas censé être son adversaire. Heureusement il n'avait perdu ni membres ni doigts, mais s'il avait été humain, il aurait été mort ou si mal en point qu'il aurait espéré l'être.

Il se força à regarder l'horrible lacis de coupures qu'était son torse avec un frisson. Les bords dentelés de sa blessure commençaient déjà à se refermer, et il savait qu'ils ne laisseraient pas de cicatrices. Les cicatrices le dégoûtaient, mais s'il était incapable de guérir de ceci…

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ses nombreuses plaies ouvertes qui l'inquiétait le plus, ou même ses côtes. C'était les doigts cassés de sa main gauche qui le faisait presque paniquer. Pas seulement pouvait-il sentir à quelle point ses os étaient hors de leur alignement, il pouvait les voir, et il pouvait les sentir lentement mais sûrement se ressouder ainsi. À sa grande humiliation, il avait même essayé de supplier son geôlier de le laisser les remettre en place. Même si sa main pouvait encore fonctionner ainsi, de l'avoir soudainement si terriblement déformée…

Il vomit encore une fois, incapable de tourner sa tête assez loin afin qu'il ne puisse plus voir son propre corps à cause des chaînes qui le confinait. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, couverts de sang séché et de vomi, et maintenant de bile fraîche, et il avait tellement de blessures qu'il ressemblait à quelque chose que Dr. Stein aurait peut-être créé s'il était complètement ivre et avait succombé entièrement à la folie qui risquait à chaque instant d'engloutir ses pensées. Kid était presque heureux que ses mains étaient encore attachées : sinon il aurait été plus que probable qu'il s'arrache la peau de dégoût, ou simplement afin d'en finir avec la vie.

Cette pensée égoïste lui donna la nausée. Son père devait être fou de d'inquiétude, si Patty avait réussi à arriver en sécurité à Shibusen avec Liz. La seule chose qui le réconfortait était qu'il avait au moins réussi à sauver Patty. _Même si Liz… Non. Je refuse de penser qu'elle pourrait être…_

Son corps entier se raidit quand la porte de la cellule bien illuminée dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître une ombre moqueuse sur le mur. Il avait essayé encore et encore de contrôler les ombres ici, mais sans résultat. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui n'allait pas. Était-ce l'un des sorts de la sorcière ? Ou était-il juste tellement pathétique et incompétent qu'il ne possédait même plus l'habilité innée des Faucheuses ?

« Eh bien, tu es enfin réveillé ! Giricco dit avec une délectation qui fit frissonner Kid, et essaya par réflexe de se dérober face à son capteur, à son humiliation.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, sa peur fit rire Giricco.

« Tu es presque aussi distrayant que Justin Law, mais malheureusement, tu es un peu trop jeune à mon goût. Et tu n'as pas cet air de calme et de total manque d'intérêt, horrible néanmoins tellement attrayant, qui me rend fou. Bientôt, je vais faire crier cet homme, le faire supplier, comme tu l'as fait toi, mais je jouerai un jeu bien plus intéressant avec lui. Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, mais je ne suis pas pédophile. »

« Dans quelques années néanmoins, je te rendrais peut-être visite, une fois que j'aurai testé Justin. Il est ma récompense pour tout ceci, tu sais. Je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de l'enculer jusqu'à ce que cet air supérieur se barre de son visage de saint Père, » Giricco affirma grossièrement, se frottant à travers son pantalon tandis qu'il fit sa déclaration dégoûtante.

Giricco rit encore, et il s'approcha. « Allez, allez, pas besoin de faire cette tête terrifiée. Je te l'ai dit, les gamins ne me branchent pas. Mais j'ai besoin d'un petit quelque chose de toi pour attiser les flammes. D'accords, j'ai décoré l'allée de ton sang, et j'ai laissé ta broche tête de mort là pour que ces idiots de Shibusen sachent instamment que ce sang est le tien, même avec les restes du Camouflâme d'Esmeralda qu'on a laissé dans la ruelle pour cacher le combat. Les ombres sont programmées pour qu'elles s'en aillent quand quelqu'un avec une Longueur d'Âme puissante utilise n'importe quelle source de lumière. Mais le sang et le crâne ne sont pas assez. On a besoin de mettre la pression. Si tu demandes une rançon en échange de quelqu'un, il faut que les gens à la maison soient assez terrifiés pour qu'ils paient rapidement, non ? Alors j'ai besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour les pousser un peu, » il affirma, tandis qu'il activa la tronçonneuse dans sa main gauche avec un sourire malicieux.

Kid tira sur ses chaînes et se débattit tandis que le fou tordu s'approcha de son visage avec la vicieuse lame tournante.

 _Pas mon visage, mes yeux ! S'il vous plait pas mon visage !_

Il crut avoir gardé ses pensées silencieuses cette fois-ci, jusqu'à ce que Giricco rie de nouveau. « Relax, gamin. Je ne vais pas détruire ton joli minois. Mais ça serait intéressant de voir si ce pouvoir de guérison de Faucheuses pourrait te redonner ta vision si je t'aveuglais. »

La terreur pris possession de Kid, et il commença à se débattre violement.

« Putain, gamin ! Calme-toi ! Ne me fait pas chier. Tu m'as presque fait couper mon propre bras, là. Reste tranquille, petit gland. Ah tien, c'est une idée, ça. » À la sensation d'un genou le maintenant et le son additionnel de chaînes près de son entrejambe, Kid s'immobilisa.

« Ha, je savais que ça te calmerais. Maintenant, à part si tu veux chanter soprano, tu me laisseras prendre ce que je suis venu chercher, » Giricco lui pressa.

Kid était maintenant en train de frissonner violement, mais ne bougeant plus, pendant que des doigts malhabiles attrapèrent une poignée de cheveux. Il y eut un son de tronçonneuse au-dessus du côté gauche de sa tête, et la brève agonie de cheveux tirés.

« Pff, quel bordel. J'aurais peut-être dû utiliser des ciseaux, mais on peut voir ces rayures distinctives, ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu as de la chance. Au moins les cheveux, ça repousse. La prochaine fois, je prendrais peut-être une oreille ou un doigt ou quelque chose de pire encore, » Giricco le moqua pendant qu'il repartait d'où il était venu.

Kid le regarda fixement, tremblant, la mèche de cheveux serrée dans sa main, les bords déchirés des rayures haïes vivides, le doux poids familier de sa longue frange envolée du côté gauche de son visage. « Mon p… père va te t…tuer, et S… Spirit va se d… délecter de ton â… âme, s… sale b… bâtard, » Kid menaça, forçant les mots à travers ses dents claquantes.

Giricco ria de nouveau, longuement et sauvagement. « Grandit vite, gamin. Je suis impatient de t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Quelqu'un a besoin de t'apprendre à sucer, pas à aboyer et à mordre, compris ? » Soudain, il s'élança vers lui, et Kid se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrifié que sa menace aussi stupide qu'inutile et arrogante lui coûterai plus qu'il n'était capable de payer.

Mais il n'y eut que plus de rires débridés, et le son de pas s'éloignant, et Kid se laissa tomber dans ses chaînes, désormais incapable de se tenir debout. Il avait commencé à être agité de pleurs silencieux qui devinrent rapidement bruyants, quand la terreur, la douleur et l'humiliation qu'il avait subie menacèrent de le noyer.

Des minutes ou peut-être des heures plus tard, pris au piège dans son enfer misérable et sans repères, il se figea de nouveau, tandis qu'un nouveau bruit envahit la pierre froide et silencieuse de sa cellule. Un son comme un grattement, un grincement de pierre contre pierre, mais soudain, assourdi d'une manière irréelle.

Kid regarda autour de lui avec les yeux dans le vague, englués par le sel de ses larmes. Ils s'agrandirent quand l'un des blocs de pierre de l'arrière de la cellule bougea visiblement, se déplaçant étrangement vers l'extérieur, centimètre par centimètre. Kid resta ensorcelé par son parcours jusqu'à ce que, juste au moment où il ne semblait pas pouvoir aller plus loin sans s'effondrer par terre, il fut libéré d'une manière ou d'une autre, lévitant au-dessus du sol avant de se poser doucement, comme par magie.

 _De la magie ? De la magie ! Une sorcière !_ Kid tira brusquement sur ses chaînes quand une tête blonde comme le sable apparut.

« Hé gamin, calme-toi, OK ? Je suis venu te sauver, » dit une voix douce.

Kid arrêta de se débattre, et observa avec caution. À sa connaissance, toutes les sorcières étaient des femmes. _Pourrait-ce être un sorcier ?_

La tête se retira et une paire de mains apparurent, puis des bras, une tête et des épaules, une taille fine, des hanches et de longues jambes quand l'homme fin mais musclé émergea du mur. Il semblait ne pas porter d'armes, mais Kid ne pouvait en être sûr.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kid prudemment.

-Je pense que c'est mieux que tu ne le saches pas pour l'instant. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je ne te ferai pas de mal, et que l'on va te sortir de là, l'inconnu lui dit.

« On ? Qui d'autre est avec vous ? Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Kid insista.

-Je suis content d'entendre ça. Alors ce sale bâtard ne t'a pas complètement cassé après tout. Car quand je te voyais il y a une minute, je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui aller rester de toi, » dit l'homme, sa voix compatissante et inquiète plutôt que moqueuse ou empreinte de pitié.

Les yeux de Kid s'agrandirent et il déglutit douloureusement, quand il pensa à quelle point il devait avoir l'air horrible, hideux, ses vêtements ensanglantés en lambeaux répartis autour de lui, sa peau déchirée, ses cheveux mal coupés. _Je ne suis rien, asymétrique, sans valeur, rien._

« Merde. Pardon, gamin. Je sais que je dois faire gaffe à ce que je te dis, mais j'ai oublié pendant un instant. Je suis juste tellement content d'avoir réussi à te trouver. Nous n'étions pas sûrs de pouvoir. La divination n'est pas l'une de ses spécialités, et elle ne marche jamais sur soi-même, et ton avenir est rattaché assez fortement au mien, et le mien au sien, et il y a pas mal de sorts de protection ici, alors… » il finit difficilement.

Kid étrécit ses yeux et serra les poings, plus pour empêcher de montrer son tremblement plutôt que sa défiance. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je n'arrête pas de trembler._

L'inconnu soupira. « Bon, je t'expliquerai tout une fois que l'on est en sécurité loin d'ici, je te le promets. Mais si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, c'est possible que nous ne sortirons pas d'ici vivants. Je vais t'enlever tes chaînes. Juste, évite de m'attaquer, d'accords ? Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis presque aussi blessé que tu l'es, à l'intérieur du moins, et je ne veux vraiment pas mourir aujourd'hui, pas après tout ce que l'on a fait pour que cela ne se passe pas, l'homme lui dit mystérieusement.

-D'accords, je vais vous suivre, pour l'instant, » Kid acquiesça, pas prêt à laisser passer une occasion pareille. Il doutait qu'il pouvait se retrouver dans une situation pire que celle où il se trouvait déjà. Échanger une sorcière pour une autre ne semblait pas avoir de réelle importance, et pour l'instant l'inconnu était bien plus sympathique que Giricco. Kid doutait qu'il pouvait être plus sadique, même s'il cachait sa véritable nature. Et au moins il n'aurait plus de chaînes.

« Tu peux passer par l'ouverture tout seul avec ta main comme ça ? l'inconnu lui demanda, tandis qu'il utilisait une sorte de crochet dans l'une des serrures de ses liens, les enlevant un à un.

La pensée de sa main hideusement déformée lui donna à nouveau l'envie de vomir, mais Kid se força à ne pas trop y penser ou à le regarder.

-J'y arriverai, » il dit avec une confiance qu'il n'avait pas, bougeant les doigts de sa main droite pour refaire circuler le sang. Ce serait mieux de ne pas faire la même chose à gauche, s'il y arrivait.

« Entre les mains en avant, de la même manière que je suis sortis. Tu n'arriveras pas à tourner pour les quelques premiers centaines de mètres. Tu n'es pas claustrophobe, non ? D'après nos informations, ce n'est pas une de tes difficultés, l'inconnu lui dit prudemment.

-Non, je ne le suis pas, lui répondit Kid, n'aimant pas le fait que l'inconnu connaissait apparemment bien plus de choses sur lui que ce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu vas devoir ramper, ou te pousser avec ta main intacte, tes hanches, tes genoux et tes orteils, mais tu es plus petit que moi, alors ça devrait être plus facile pour toi que ce que ça a été pour moi, à part pour tes blessures, » l'homme commenta.

Kid opina du chef et s'allongea sur le ventre, commençant à faire son chemin dans le trou. À sa surprise, il vit une vive lumière loin devant lui. « Il y a une lumière, » il dit doucement.

-C'est ma maîtresse. Une fois que tu auras atteint la lumière, tu seras sortis tu bâtiment, » l'homme le rassura.

Espérant qu'il ne commettait pas une grave erreur, Kid commença à ramper dans le passage.

Il se déplaçait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais il réalisa qu'il bougeait à une vitesse très lente, tandis qu'il essayait de garder conscience quand ses blessures grattèrent la pierre sans pitié, en rouvrant une quantité, et en essayant de ne pas mettre de poids sur ses côtes.

« Tu fais du bon boulot, gamin. T'y es presque, » l'homme chuchota.

Étrangement, ces simples mots d'encouragement le réjuvénèrent , et il redoubla d'efforts. L'homme derrière lui et son associée devant risquaient leurs vies pour le sauver. Il devait faire de son mieux pour eux.

« Dépêchez-vous, je crois qu'ils arrivent », ce qui semblait être la voix d'un petit enfant leur intima.

Kid se força à accélérer vers la lumière. Il sortit maladroitement du trou, et se leva en titubant. Il serait tombé si l'inconnu ne l'avait pas entouré de son bras. Le toucher doux le fit se raidir, et la terreur des dernières heures, trembler. Puis il réalisa, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, que la petite fille portait des vêtements de sorcière, même si, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pouvait pas voir son âme.

 _Ça doit être la sorcière Angela, celle que nous chassions. Ce qui veux dire que cet homme est son garde du corps, Mifune. Père nous a envoyés ici car ils ont tués des centaines de personnes innocentes._

Il avait, en effet, commis une grave erreur. Il s'écarta d'elle, heurtant l'homme qui le gardait debout.

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa l'homme d'une manière qui le confusa, sa voix empreinte de sincérité.

 _Pourquoi s'e…_

Une noirceur soudaine et inattendue engloutit Kid, et toute douleur et pensée cessa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ces personnages sont soumis aux droits d'auteur d'Atsushi Ohkubo, Square Enix, Yen Press, Shonen, Akatsuki Yamatoya, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, Funimation et/ou autres. Ceci est une œuvre de fanfiction, ne visant à aucun gain monétaire.**

 **A/N :**

 **Je réponds de manière privée à tous vos commentaires, souvent avec des petites infos bien juteuses quant à la suite, alors ne soyez pas timides, laissez un mot ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent déjà cette histoire ! C'est le seul paiement qui nous ai donné, ce n'est pas comme si on était payées pour écrire (et traduire !) cette histoire…** **J**

Chapitre 3: Disparu: Arriverons-nous à trouver Kid à temps?

« Il n'a pas pu juste disparaître de la surface de la Terre, » Soul se lamenta, frustré.

Lui et Maka s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la ville d'où Kid avait disparu avec Black*Star et Tsubaki, et presque tous les autres étudiants et professeurs de Shibusen, qu'ils soient Arme ou Meister. Le plan avait été de réunir tous les Meisters pouvant utiliser la Détection d'Âme pour chercher la Longueur d'Âme de Kid. Si cela échouait, ils étaient censés se disperser en spirale autour de l'allée, cherchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trouvent.

La cheville de Maka avait été mise dans une attelle et elle se déplaçait maintenant en béquilles, mais elle avait refusée de rester inactive. Seul son père le restait, vu que Stein était encore en train d'opérer Liz et il ne pouvait donc pas se battre Spirit, même si Soul soupçonnait que c'était plus pour aider Maître Shinigami à rester calme. Il espérait seulement que Spirit s'en sortira sain et sauf. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Maître Shinigami pouvait être terrifiant, qu'il était capable d'attaquer une Arme, mais Spirit en particulier.

Ils avaient abandonné l'allée il y a des heures de cela, voyageant avec Black*Star, Tsubaki et Patty, et jusqu'à maintenant, n'avaient rien trouvé.

« Je sens quelque chose ! » s'écria Maka d'excitation. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. « C'est faible, seulement une trace, mais… non, c'est plus fort que ça. Plus comme celle du sang de Kid dans l'allée, après que nous l'ayons remplis de lumière et dispersé la fine couche d'ombres surnaturelles. Mais plus importante, plus solide, plus forte, mais aussi faible, étrangement. Presque comme si… » Elle avala sa salive difficilement. « Comme un morceau de lui, » elle chuchota, pâlissant soudainement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Patty cria, l'air horrifié.

-Où ? demanda Soul.

-Par-là, Maka lui répondit, maintenant plus effrayée qu'enjouée.

-Ne devrions-nous pas informer Maître Shinigami ? demanda Tsubaki.

-Pas avant de savoir ce que c'est, » répondit Black*Star sombrement, échangeant un regard avec Soul, le voyant hocher la tête. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Personne ne savait comment pouvait réagir Maître Shinigami.

0 0 0

« On s'en approche, » dit Maka confidemment, tandis qu'ils tournèrent à droite dans une nouvelle rue.

« Là. C'est l'église ! Ça vient de l'église ! » Maka cria, excitée en dépit de l'atmosphère étrange, inquiétante même.

« Nous devons nous préparer, » dit Black*Star, et Tsubaki prit sa forme d'Arme.

Soul changea aussi, et Maka le tient en position de défense.

Maka et Black*Star s'approchèrent, Black*Star étant pour une fois réellement discret, Patty les suivant.

Maka essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait que des vitraux que l'on ne pouvait voir à travers. Se mordillent la lèvre, elle indiqua la porte, faisant signe qu'elle allait l'ouvrir violemment, Back*Star allait entrer en courant, puis elle le suivrait.

Ils déboulèrent à travers la porte comme prévu, et observèrent rapidement la salle.

 _Rien._ Maka utilisa sa Détection d'Âmes, et suivit le léger tiraillement vers le fond de l'église, passant des rangées et des rangées de bancs de bois cirés vides, vers l'autel.

L'autel ! Il y avait un calice en argent orné et une assiette argentée assortie dont la vue lui noua l'estomac, pour une raison inconnue, tandis qu'elle s'en approchait de plus en plus. Maka arriva devant l'autel et le regarda, fronçant ses sourcils dans sa confusion, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit la masse noire et blanche posée dans l'assiette. « Oh Shinigami. C'est… c'est les cheveux de Kid. Ses rayures, » elle chuchota d'horreur.

Soul et Tsubaki reprirent tous les deux forme humaine. Patty regardait, hypnotisée par l'horrible offrande.

« Les ramifications du Styx. C'est pour ça que la sensation de sa Longueur d'Âme était à la fois faible et forte, » dit Tsubaki sur un ton aussi choqué que celui de Maka.

Maka avala sa salive. « Ce n'est pas tout. Pas assez pour ce que je sens en ce moment. » Redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir, elle jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de la coupe, et pâlit. « Du sang. C'est… c'est le sang de Kid. »

« Il y a quelque chose en dessous des cheveux, »remarqua Black*Star, approchant sa main, hésitant, puis soulevant la mèche de cheveux emmêlés aussi doucement que si c'était un chaton nouveau-né.

Patty lui tandis la main et lui pris les cheveux, étrangement calme et silencieuse, les pressant fortement dans son poing tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« C'est un mot, » dit Soul, le soulevant, son visage se chargeant de haine tandis qu'il lisait silencieusement ce qu'il y avait d'écris pour lui-même. Puis il le lut à voix haute.

 _« Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous renvoie le morveux en pièces détachées, envoyez Justin Law à la cathédrale St. Mathew, seul, à 6 heures ce soir, pour négocier la rançon et les conditions de sa libération. »_

« Mais c'est dans à peine une heure ! On doit contacter Justin tout de suite. On ne peut pas risquer de dépasser cette heure, » Soul affirma gravement.

Maka fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Justin ? Mais pourquoi Justin ? Black*Star et Tsubaki se sont battus deux fois contre Mifune maintenant. Je ne pense pas que Mifune l'ai déjà fait. Comment est-ce qu'il peut même le connaître ? »

Les yeux de Tsubaki s'agrandirent. « Car Mifune n'est pas celui qui a écrit ceci ! Il n'aurait pas dit que Kid est un « morveux », il l'aurait appelé « gamin », comme il l'aurait fait avec Black*Star. Et ce n'est certainement pas celui qui lui a coupé les cheveux. Il aurait utilisé son épée, qui est aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir. C'aurait été une coupure unique, précise, pas dentelé et mal coupée comme ça.

-Alors il bosse avec la personne qui a écrit ceci, quelqu'un qui connaît Justin, qui a une arme à lame et qui fait des coupures dentelées… Giricco ! » Maka s'exclama soudainement avec horreur et certitude.

Soul grimaça. « Ouais. Ce fou est assez tordu pour laisser quelque chose dans le genre, et il a réellement des idées perverties quand ça en vient à Justin. Il prend plaisir à se battre contre lui, » il opina, dégoûté.

« Mais pourquoi Mifune travaillerait-il avec… ? Angela ! Vous pensez que Giricco l'aide à protéger Angela de Shibusen ? Mifune ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger, » ajouta Black*Star.

« Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que Mifune aurait tué ces personnes en premier lieu ? Pourquoi une attaque aussi ouverte qui garantirait le fait que nous le poursuivrions, de le chercher lui et Angela ? Comment est-ce que cela aiderait à la protéger ? » demanda Tsubaki. « On a rencontré Angela. Elle n'est pas comme les autres sorcières. C'est juste une petite fille. Elle sacrifierait sa vie pour Mifune, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne, sinon elle nous aurait attaqué quand on a été envoyé à leurs trousses, la fois où nous avions failli tuer Mifune car il ne voulait pas utiliser toute sa puissance contre Black*Star.

-Le fait que ça ait du sens ou non n'a aucune importance. Pourquoi essais-tu de tourner ça de façon à faire croire que ce sont eux les gentils ? On sait que Mifune a attaqué Kid et Liz et Patty. Ils se sont battus. Patty était là. Elle l'a vu, » Soul lui répliqua.

Patty eut un air surpris. « Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu t'es battue contre lui. Il a fait du mal à Liz, » Maka soupira, exaspérée. En temps normal, elle était patiente avec Patty, ils l'étaient tous, mais même dans les meilleurs moments elle pouvait être difficile à gérer, et maintenant était loin d'être un de ces moments-là.

Patty fronça ses sourcils. « Je n'ai vu que de l'ombre et des épées. Kid n'était pas content car les ombres ne voulaient pas l'écouter, elles ne voulaient pas bouger comme elles étaient censées le faire.

-Mais c'était les épées de Mifune, non ? Je veux dire, on a trouvé ce katana cassé. Donc c'était Mifune, Soul conclu impatiemment.

-Pourquoi le laisser ? Même s'ils recherchaient Mifune, même s'il ne pouvait pas le reforger, pourquoi laisser un indice tellement évident que c'était lui qui les a attaqués ? N'aurait-il réellement pas remarqué s'il avait oublié un sabre ? » demanda Tsubaki, ses suspicions rejoignant celles de Maka.

« Et si ce n'était pas Mifune qui a piégé Kid dans cette ruelle ? Et si c'était quelqu'un qui essayait de faire croire que c'était Mifune ? » demanda Maka, et puis ses yeux s'agrandirent quand la révélation complète lui vint.

« Oh, Shinigami ! Et si ce n'était pas Mifune avant non plus ? Et si quelqu'un essayait de rendre coupable Mifune et Angela, afin que Shibusen envoie quelqu'un à leurs trousses ? Quelqu'un qui voulait faire du mal à Maître Shinigami et l'école en tuant des Armes et des Meisters, » Maka dit, horrifiée. « Et Maître Shinigami leur a donné la victime parfaite, car il croyait que Black*Star et Tsubaki n'aurait pas voulu accomplir la mission.

-Attends. Tu veux dire que Mifune et Angela n'ont pas réellement tué toutes ces personnes ? Que ce n'était qu'un appât dans un genre de piège pour nous attraper, moi et Tsubaki, mais ils ont attrapé Kid et Liz et Patty à notre place ? Black*Star demanda, incrédule et furieux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils cherchaient à vous avoir vous deux en particulier. N'importe quel Meister et Arme aurait fait l'affaire. Même si on aurait dit qu'ils espéraient peut-être que Maître Shinigami leur envoie Justin Law. S'il n'était pas déjà en mission, il' l'aurait peut-être fait. Mais il leur a envoyé son fils à sa place. L'otage parfait pour que les réels coupables obtiennent tout ce qu'ils veulent. Et on a déjà vu que Giricco veut Justin, Maka résonna.

-Il y a encore quelque chose qui ne me semble pas encore tout à fait clair. Patty, que veux-tu dire, que les ombres ne l'écoutaient pas ? Tsubaki demanda doucement.

\- Normalement Kid utiliserait les ombres comme arme. Contrôler l'obscurité fait partie de ses capacités de Faucheuse. Mais ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Il était incapable de les faire bouger. Liz croyait que c'était de la faute de la Sorcière Angela, mais elle était surprise qu'elle soit aussi puissante, lui affirma Patty.

-Vous voyez ? C'est Mifune. Seule une sorcière peut faire quelque chose de pareil, Soul insista.

-Non. Ce devait être une sorcière. Mais si c'était une différente sorcière ? Et si Giricco travaille avec une autre sorcière, maintenant qu'Arachnée est morte ? hésita Maka.

\- On devrait appeler Maître Shinigami pour lui dire ce que l'on a trouvé. Il fera en sorte à ce que Justin sache ce que l'on a découvert, ce qu'il risque. Il sera capable de formuler le meilleur plan pour ramener Kid sain et sauf, insista Tsubaki.

\- On peut demander des nouvelles de Liz ? demanda Patty, tenant les cheveux de Kid plus fortement, qu'elle tenait serré contre sa poitrine avec son autre main.

-Bien sûr, » Maka lui dit gentiment, lui tapotant l'épaule de manière rassurante. _J'espère seulement que ce sera des bonnes nouvelles._


End file.
